


All I Want For Christmas

by labct1



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Lambski, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labct1/pseuds/labct1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sauli wants to take Adam to Finland for Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> A few months ago, there was talk of a Lambski BigBang. I noticed the stories would be posted at Christmas so I signed up to write a "Adam goes to Finland to meet the family" type of fic. Now that he's there, I wasn't even sure whether to post this or not. Their real life story is more romantic than anything I could write but here it is anyway. Thanks to @CantripCal for doing the BETA of this story for me. :-) and a thank you to @ghosst_ for giving me some Finnish translations!
> 
> Enjoy!

If there's anything Sauli's learned in the past year, it's that he needs to plan things in advance due to Adam's hectic schedule. So at the beginning of October he sits Adam down and tells him what's been on his mind for the last few weeks.

"I want us to go to Finland for Christmas. It's very important to me."

They're sitting on the patio eating chicken, an open bottle of wine between them. The sun is just beginning to set, painting the sky in glorious reds and oranges, leaving behind hope for a splendid day tomorrow. It's still a wonder how he ended up living in California. He never had the dream or desire to live in America, unlike some of his friends. Yet, the minute he set his foot in Adam's house, he knew he was home. He hadn't realized he was even searching for something until he came here and found it. Of course, it probably has more to do with the man currently tearing into a chicken leg than it does the locale.

He glances at the quickly disappearing sun. He thought all sunsets were the same, but it's different here. The vivid orange is intense and so strong, he can almost feel the burn. After all these months, it still fascinates him.

"Sure baby, as long as I'm free."

Adam doesn't glance at him when he answers, too busy grabbing some salad. Sauli watches him pour dressing on it and wonders if Adam actually heard what he was saying. Does he really not care if they're far away on the holiday?

As much as he loves it here, he can't imagine spending the holiday without his family or friends.

Or snow.

There's supposed to be hot drinks, snow ball fights and cold noses at Christmas - not palm trees and Starbucks.

This the most important time of year for Sauli. It's about being with the ones you love, laughing until your tummy aches and eating until you feel like you'll explode.

He wants to kiss Adam under the mistletoe that his mother hangs in the living room. He wants to blush when his family makes lovey-dovey eyes at them, and laugh when his nephews crawl all over Adam. He wants a Christmas picture where he's surrounded by everyone he loves.

This year that includes Adam.

"You are. I already checked." Sauli takes another sip of wine.

He's only eaten a couple bites of food because his stomach is tangled up from nerves. In the time they've been together, he's never asked Adam out right to go to Finland to meet his family. They've talked about visiting together but they never made concrete plans.

For Sauli, the right time is Christmas.

He watches as Adam puts the chicken bone down and wipes his mouth. Adam is clearly not taking this as seriously as he is.

"Adam, look at me," he pleads. He grips Adam's hand when he has his full attention. He needs to make sure Adam truly understands what he's trying to convey. "All I want is for us to spend the holiday with my family in Finland. I want you to meet them. They want to me you. And, well," he pauses for a moment, knowing this will sound silly but wanting to say it anyway, "I want to show you where I come from."

He can't make it any clearer than that. His dream has always been to share the holidays with his family and the man he loves. This year he has the man, he just needs to get him to Finland. His family has been dying to meet Adam since Sauli told them he was moving to America to be with him.

Sauli thinks he's been pretty understanding and accommodating. He's never asked to be put first but he's asking now. There are some things that are too important to him, and this is at the top of the list.

It's been a year. It's past time.

"Halloween is more my thing," Adam says casually, shrugging it off as if they're discussing the weather. But Adam's eyes tell him he listened to what Sauli said.

"It's okay, then, if we go?" He asks hopefully.

Adam squeezes his hand and smiles at him. "Yes, it's more than okay."

Sauli smiles widely because he can tell by the lack of hesitation in Adam's words and the look on his face that he really doesn't mind being half a world away for the holiday.

He runs around the table and plops down on Adam's lap. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," he says over and over as he plants kisses on Adam's face as Adam giggles like a teenager. "I'm so happy," he says as he hugs Adam tight.

There's so much to do and not a lot of time to accomplish it all. He has parties to plan, flights to book and presents to buy.

The middle of November they start looking at flights but trying to find a decent one that fits around both their schedules is proving to be more than a little difficult and Sauli is getting frustrated.

"Here's one," Adam says pointing at the screen.

Sauli shakes his head. It arrives late on the twentieth, the same day as Katri's party. He really wants to attend it, but they'll be too tired after the long flight. They aren't left with a lot of options due to Adam's China gig on the eighteenth.

"We get there too late. We'll be sleeping at the party." He slouches down in his chair, knowing there's no choices left. "I'm going to have to miss her celebration." He doesn't even bother trying to hide the disappointment in his voice.

Adam runs a hand through his hair, clearly feeling the same frustration as Sauli.

"Look, how about you fly out a few days before I do. That way you have time to catch up with your family and attend Katri's party."

"I want us to go together," he whines, not caring if he's acting like a kid at the store when his mother tells him he can't have what he wants.

"I know, but maybe this will be better." Adam turns to face him. "You know your parents are going to have a thousand questions for you. Your sisters will want to grill you too. This way you can have some alone time for catching up before I arrive."

He doesn't like it but it does make sense.

"It'll only be for a few days," Adam promises.

"Okay," Sauli agrees reluctantly. "But we spend the night you arrive at a hotel in Helsinki."

Adam smiles at him. "Afraid you'll make too much noise?"

Sauli returns the smile. "Not me. You. You're always loud when we've been apart."

Sauli wraps his arms around Adam's neck when he's pulled onto his lap. "It's your fault," Adam says as he kisses his neck. "If you weren't so damn sexy I could keep my mouth shut."

He tugs on Adam's hair until he looks up. His lips are so inviting - full and wet. He knows how good they feel on his body.

"Kiss me," he whispers huskily.

But Adam doesn't kiss him right away. Instead his fingertips trail over his cheek gently, like he's made of fine china and if he presses too hard Sauli will break into a thousand pieces. He closes his eyes for a moment, loving the feeling of being cherished.

"Minä rakastan sinua," Adam whispers to him with an urgency in his voice, as if trying to convince him. Like there is any question in Sauli's mind of Adam's love for him. Adam shows him everyday how much he means to him.

Before Sauli can respond, Adam pushes his head down so their mouths can mate. Then he's kissing him - slowly, deeply - the way Sauli likes it most. It's intimate, and after all this time, still has the ability to steal the breath from his lungs.

Whoever said "it's in his kiss" wasn't lying.

"Sauli," Adam groans a while later. "Take off your pants."

Adam's hands yank at his shirt but he shakes his head and stands up. He offers his hand to Adam and smiles when he takes it and follows Sauli to the bedroom. They have fast, hard sex all the time. This time he wants it slow and sweet. Like the kisses they just shared.

"We make love now," he says as he shuts the door behind him, closing them off from the world.

He kisses Adam again and again, until they are swept away to a place where only they exist.

* * *

"So, I'll see you in a few days." Adam tugs at Sauli's jacket, pulling him closer. "I'm going to miss you."

"I will miss you more," Sauli answers. His hands slip under the edge of Adam's t-shirt, right where he's ticklish.

He laughs and pushes Sauli's hand away. "Stop it!"

His boyfriend's giggle goes straight to his heart.

"Love you," Sauli says before giving him one last kiss.

"Love you too," he replies before turning him and gently pushing him towards the car.

"Safe flight baby," he calls out when Sauli's at the car to take him to the airport. Sauli turns and smiles, giving him a little wave.

Adam leans against the door frame and watches his boy get into the vehicle. He blows a kiss to the face smiling at him from the back seat. It's ridiculous how much he loves that man. They are alike in more ways than he can count. Both are goofy, funny, deep, kind, loyal, outgoing - the list seems endless sometimes.

He smiles as he remembers the first time his mother met Sauli. At the end of the night she told Adam they were cut from the same cloth. Adam had just beamed at her and she got teary eyed because she knew he was falling in love just from the look on Adam's face when he watched Sauli. Her tears were from a combination of happiness and fear. It's what she always wanted for him but she was worried because Sauli lived so far away. She didn't see any conclusion other than Adam getting his heart broken. Hell, he thought the same thing, but the heart wants what the heart wants. He could either fight it or roll with it.

Fuck, he's glad he decided not to fight it. He doesn't even want to think about what his life without Sauli in it.

Even the fear in his mother's eyes is gone. Now there is only love for the man who's made her son so happy.

Hell, she even let Sauli carry the turkey to the table for Thankgiving, much to Neil's chagrin.

He smiles as he lifts his face to the sun.

Life is pretty fucking good.

Until he gets a call from one of the producers working on his album. His heart sinks when he hears the news but there's nothing for it. He stares at the phone, calculating the time difference before he makes the call that he knows will break someone's heart.

"Hey, I'm sorry baby but I have to fly to London to re-record some vocals so I won't be arriving until the twenty-third. That's still okay, right? It's only a couple of days later."

"But you will miss Leena's party," Sauli complains. Damn it! He planned to introduce Adam to all his friends. "Can't you do it after Christmas? Please?"

Sauli hated himself in that moment. He never begs. He thought he explained to Adam how important this was to him but apparently he didn't do a very good job otherwise Adam wouldn't have changed the plans.

"If I could, I would. I'll still be there for Christmas. I made sure they knew I had to finish everything by then or it would have to wait until January."

Sauli knows he's sulking but he can't help it. He bites on his lip before saying something he will regret. "You will be here, right? No more delays?"

"Yeah baby. I promise I will be there."

He hears Adam's sigh through the phone. Sauli knows how important this is for Adam's career, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't upset.

"I will see you then, I guess."

They talk for a few more minutes but Sauli's heart just isn't in it and they hang up with Adam apologizing once more.

Sauli doesn't want to tell his family. He was in a relationship before where he came in second to a career. Too many times he showed up at the house, alone, with one excuse after another. He knew it was time to end things when he started coming up with reasons for not visiting his parents at all.

He vowed to never do that again.

He doesn't look at his parents when he explains, afraid to see the pitiful look in their eyes. Instead, he turns his attention to organizing the gifts. When his parents immediately say they understand and start talking about rearranging things to fit the new schedule, he turns to stare at them dumbfounded.

"Aren't you going to tell me I should find someone who puts me first?" He asks. It's what they told him before. It's what he expected to hear from them again.

"It's different with Adam," his mother answers.

"Because he's famous?" He's happily surprised they're easily accepting of the change but he never thought it would be because they're star-struck.

"No. Because you love him."

He scoffs. "I was in love before."

His mother just tilts her head and smiles. "Not like this."

He looks at both his parents who have since turned to discussions of who is going to tell which daughter about the changes. He walks over to them and hugs them, more thankful than ever for their love and support.

* * *

Adam listens to the music flooding the hall before ringing the doorbell. He's over two hours late and he's exhausted. He should've stayed at the hotel and slept, but Sauli's sad voice wouldn't leave his mind. It's the reason he called Max and asked to use his studio. A flight from Sweden to Finland is a hell of a lot shorter than one from London.

He's taken by surprise when Sauli not Leena opens the door. Jesus, he's missed him so much. His face is flushed but he looks gorgeous and adorable in his red and white Santa hat. He's a little tipsy and laughing as he speaks rapidly in Finnish.

If he knew Sauli was going to answer the door he would have filmed it. The change on his face from glee to shock is more than a little comical.

"Adam? What are you doing here? I thought you were coming tomorrow?"

"It's a long story. Let's just say Max let me use his studio to redo my vocals."

"You didn't tell me." Sauli's hands are flying around like they always do when he's excited about something. He's a little bundle of energy waiting to explode all the time.

Adam gives him a tentative smile. "I wanted to surprise you."

"But you're here," Sauli says, still confused. Adam laughs at his bewilderment. He already feels better than he has in the past week.

"I got Leena's address from your sister."

Sauli gives him a blinding smile and all his nerves melt away. He went with his gut when he made the arrangements. Those glowing, blue eyes tell him he did the right thing.

"Are you going to stand there and stare at me or are you going to invite me in?" Adam teases.

Sauli doesn't answer. He's too busy jumping into his arms and kissing him madly, oblivious to the cat calls and cheers.

The night is a world-wind of introductions and party games. He's got to give the Finnish credit - they know how to party. At the end of the night, he's sporting a decent buzz. It's not the kind where he'll forget half the things tomorrow morning but one that will knock him out for the night.

By the time they make it back to the hotel, his exhaustion hits him like a ton of bricks. They collapse on the bed, still fully clothed, with Sauli's head on his shoulder.

"I can't believe you are here."

He kisses the top of his head and holds him close. "Well, I am."

Sauli lifts his head to whisper in his ear, "Tonight, I show you how happy you make me."

Adam feels a rush of desire sweep over him when Sauli nibbles on the sensitive spot below his ear. He thought he was too tired for sex but his dick is telling him he thought wrong.

"You make me crazy."

Sauli's chuckle tickles his skin. "I will make you more crazy."

There's no doubt in his mind Sauli will succeed.

* * *

Adam is extremely grateful they spent the following day relaxing at the hotel. He had plenty of time to catch up on his sleep so he won't be a zombie when he meets everyone. However, now that the time is here, he's wondering if it was impolite to wait the extra day.

"They didn't expect you until today anyway," Sauli says when Adam questions him about it.

"What if they don't like me?" He asks as he straightens his tie. Sauli told him he didn't have to wear one but he only gets one shot to make a first impression. He's even thinking about changing out of his jeans and putting on a full suit instead but Sauli's wearing jeans and he doesn't want to show up over-dressed.

"Silly question." Sauli knocks his hands away and finishes the task for him. He loves the domesticity of his boyfriend adjusting his tie. Sometimes, he messes it up purposely just so Sauli will fix it.

"Do I have too much make-up on?" He turns his head from one way to the other, criticizing everything he sees. He only put a little bit of eyeliner on but maybe he shouldn't wear any at all.

"Adam, stop. You are fine. I love you. They will love you. How can they not?"

The words are nice to hear but they don't ease the bundle of nerves that have settled into the pit of his stomach. It's one thing meeting your boyfriend's family for the first time. It's another thing when the boy moved around the world to be with him.

"Because I took their son away from them." How can they not resent him, at least a little bit, for that?

Never mind that his father doesn't speak any English.

He's going to be sick. He places a calming hand over his churning tummy.

Sauli's hands pull his face from the mirror until he's looking at him. Seeing the joy and excitement on his face helps but he's still a wreck.

"It is fine. You will see, okay?"

He knows he's being more dramatic than usual but he wants to prove to them he's worthy of their son. He needs to show them he loves their son more than anything so they won't hate him because Sauli moved so far away. He can't tell Sauli about these worries. He'll just brush them aside like they're nothing. Which they probably are, but it doesn't stop his mind from dissecting everything from every direction.

When they arrive, he mentally tells himself to calm down. He's making a mountain out of a mole hill, like he always does. The minute the door opens, he realizes how silly he's been. Sauli's mother doesn't even let him speak before she's hugging him. It goes a long way to relaxing his stiff muscles. At least he has one ally. She speaks in broken English but he understands perfectly.

"It is good to meet you too. Finally," he laughs.

Sauli's sisters come to say hello but his eyes keep drifting to Sauli's father, standing off in a distance behind the girls. He crouches down to meet Sauli's nephews. He lets them look at the rings on his fingers and his nail polish before Sauli's voice has him standing back up.

"Adam, this is my father." Sauli turns to his father and speaks in his native tongue. When Sauli's dad looks at him, he holds out his hand, ready to say the Finnish words Sauli taught him. He hopes he says it right and doesn't end up saying something inappropriate instead. It would be just like him to fuck this up.

"Moi, hauska tavata," he says carefully.

He must have spoken it correctly because Sauli's dad smiles and slowly responds, "Nice to meet you," in heavily accented English. The remaining bit of tension fades away when they laugh.

They spend the afternoon talking about life in Los Angeles.

"Is it always hot there?" "Do all the sunsets look pretty?" "Do you get scared of earthquakes?" "Have you seen any sharks?"

"I wish we could see it," Sauli's twin sister Sara says with a sigh after all the questions have been answered.

Adam was going to wait until later for his surprise but Sara just handed him the perfect opening. "Um, I have something we can watch." It's a movie he put together of them throughout the year - sort of like a timeline.

"You did this?" Sauli asks when he explains it.

"Lee helped." He thought it was a silly idea but Lee thought it was brilliant and offered to assist. Adam explains who Lee is to everyone but it seems they already know.

"Riff's father." Sauli's mother says matter-of-factly, like she knows him personally. "Such a cute baby."

"Kiitos," Sauli's father says one of the few phrases Adam actually understands.

"Ole hyvä," he replies, feeling like a superhero when he gets a smile in return.

"You are learning Finnish?" Salla asks him.

"I'm trying," he laughs.

"He knows all the dirty words."

He can't believe Sauli just said that in front of his parents. He's too stunned to do anything but gape at him.

Sauli only shrugs. "It is true."

"They don't need to know that," he whispers.

Apparently he wasn't quiet enough because everyone laughs and then there's a few minutes of teasing until he's blushing like he just spent hours in the sun.

Adam is going to kill him when they're alone.

He finally gets the movie up and running and they pause it at various times to tell what was going on. The longer the movie goes on, the easier it is to see Sauli's family is very much like the man himself. They laugh a lot and love each other dearly. It's ridiculous to to think how scared he was to meet them. By the end of the movie, it feels like he's known them forever instead of a few hours.

At dinner, they pig out on meatballs and mashed potatoes. Sauli's mother could give a five star chef a run for his money. Adam tells the story of how he tried making it once.

"How hard could it be? We have meatballs and potatoes in America," he says with a shrug.

Sauli laughs. "It took me two days to clean the kitchen."

"This is so good," Adam says as he finishes off his second helping. "Sauli was right. It's not the same." Not even close.

"It is the thought that counts." Sauli looks lovingly at him. "Adam tried."

Damn if he isn't smiling like a mad person. He wants to kiss him but he's not sure how that would go over so he settles for holding his hand under the table. Sauli takes the guesswork away when he gives him a little peck. That's all it takes for his sisters to start making noises at them.

Clearly, Sauli learned to tease and flirt from his sisters. They are all masters at it. He looks around the table and it's like he's watching a Finnish version of a Normal Rockwell painting. Seeing it first hand, he's more amazed that Sauli left this all behind to move to Los Angeles.

"Sauli, I um," he stops when his voice breaks. Adam squeezes his hand, trying to convey everything he's feeling at that moment without making a fool of himself in front of everyone.

"I love you too," Sauli whispers before he gives him another quick kiss.

"Come on," Sauli tells him as he tugs on his hands when the table has been cleared away.

Adam follows him to the door wondering what he's up to. His boyfriend can be a sneaky bastard at times. He hands Adam a pair of boots, a hat and gloves before slugging a backpack over his shoulder. When they walk down the road instead of getting into the car Adam questions him.

"Where are we going?"

"It's not far," is the only answer he gets.

Adam lets him keep the secret for a few minutes before he asks again. "Where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Then it wouldn't be a surprise."

"But it's fucking cold. I think my balls have shriveled up and disappeared," he moans miserably.

"I'm sure they are still there." Sauli stops and turns to him. "We could have sex and I'd prove it to you."

Adam watches the steam from their breaths hover in front of their faces. "There's no way my dick is going to be exposed to this air."

Sauli laughs and starts walking down the darkened path again. "My tongue will warm it up."

"We'd end up in the hospital because your tongue would get frozen to it. You'd be like the kid stuck to the pole."

After a couple of detours, they stop in back of a building. Adam stares at Sauli's back when he finally tells him what they're doing out in the freezing cold.

"You want me to climb to the roof? Are you nuts?" In the blink Sauli's made it to the top. "Jesus, were you a monkey in a past life?" he yells.

"It's easy. Follow what I did."

"If I fall and break my neck, the label is going to kill you."

"I'll be more worried about your mother."

"She loves you. She'd forgive you."

"Adam, stop stalling."

"Damn it Sauli, if you wanted to sit on the roof, why couldn't we do it in LA." He studies the Sauli's footprints before muttering to himself, "where it's fucking warm at least."

"Stop being a diva and get your ass up here."

"I'm not a diva," he mumbles contemplating the structure. The building really isn't large and it does look pretty easy to climb.

"Yeah, sometimes you are. But I love you anyway."

He eventually makes it up, proud of himself for only slipping off and falling into the pile of snow once. By the time he gets to the top, he's breathing hard. Climbing a roof is more of a workout than a week on the treadmill.

The exertion is worth it when he turns and sees Sauli has spread a blanket out on the middle of the roof. There are a couple of flashlights giving off a soft glow. A thermos and two plastic cups sit in the center with a small vase of flowers.

Romance is something Sauli does perfectly.

He takes a seat and smiles at the man who owns his heart.

"A little over a year ago, I bought my first ticket to visit you," Sauli starts.

"I remember how excited I was when you told me." He takes the cup Sauli offers him.

"You were just happy because you knew you were going to get laid."

"Well, there is that."

Sauli laughs as he slaps his arm.

"Anyway, this was one of the roofs I shoveled to make money for that trip."

All the laughter leaves him. He doesn't know what to say to that. When he thinks of everything Sauli did so they could be together, it humbles him.

"Last year I sat here and stared at the sky. I was worried I was acting on impulse. I was scared of all the feelings inside." Sauli's hands make a spinning motion in front of his belly and Adam understands. He has those same feelings now.

He decides it's time for his own confession. "I was afraid the magic would be gone. You'd fly to LA and we wouldn't have the same spark."

Sauli pauses to look at him. "Yes, me too." He takes a sip before continuing, " I never imagined how my life would change. I did not know it was possible to be this happy. I love you."

Adam swallows the lump in his throat. "I love you too baby."

They drink the hot toddy Sauli brought and watch the sky in comfortable silence as they hold hands.

He turns to Sauli and kisses him. "Thank you for tonight. It's the most romantic night of my life. I'll never forget it."

They pack up the stuff together before climbing down. Adam's laughter breaks through the quiet night when Sauli falls face first in a snow bank. When Sauli gives him a look with the devil in his eyes, Adam knows he's in trouble. He starts to run but Sauli quickly catches him and jumps on his back, forcing them both to fall headfirst in the snow.

"Shit! That's cold," Adam chuckles. He rolls onto his back and looks up into his lovers face. Sauli's eyes are twinkling as he grabs a handful of snow and threatens to drop it on his face.

"Don't," he tries to sound authoritative but he's laughing too much.

"Say, 'I am sorry for laughing at you dear'," his evil boyfriend says in a high feminine voice.

"I'm sorry for laughing at you dear," he manages to say in between fits of uncontrollable giggling. He bats his eyelashes, hoping that will get Sauli to put the snow down anywhere but on his face.

It works because Sauli kisses him instead. There's something to be said for kissing in the cold outdoors like this. Their lips start out cold but heat up quickly. Maybe sex in the snow can be fun. Sauli lifts his head and a blast of cold wind skates across his face. Then again, maybe not.

They walk back to the house hand in hand, while Sauli tells him stories of his childhood. He also tells Adam the plan for tomorrow - a quick family breakfast followed by gift opening followed by Christmas carols followed by Christmas dinner.

"Can't wait," he says with meaning. He can picture how cute Sauli will be while they open presents. He's like a little kid half the time as it is.

"Then the next day I take you skiing."

"Sounds like fun."

  
"I can't feel my fingers," Adam whines when the make their way up the porch.

"I know a warm place you can put them."

"In front of the fire?" Adam teases.

The group of people sitting on the couch turn to stare at the pair of laughing men coming from the door. The boys don't notice because they're too busy doing the same thing they've done for the past year - teasing each other and laughing together.


End file.
